


Please Come Home (Come Home To My Heart)

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tenderness, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn_kink_meme prompt: AU; For the past three years Jensen has been Jared's adult baby. Jared is a wonderful daddy who takes great care of his baby, giving Jensen everything he could ever want or need. Jensen has the perfect life but one day that joyful world is shattered when Jared gets hurt in an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home (Come Home To My Heart)

It was cold in the house, lonely. It was quiet, dreadfully peaceful. There were no sounds of joyful giggling or of heartfelt laughter—only silence. There were no hugs or cuddles, no kisses to his tummy that made him burst out laughing with glee. 

There wasn’t the smell of delicious cookies baking on a sunny Sunday afternoon, no sounds of the dogs barking playfully as Jensen tossed the ball to them. There was no snuggling on the couch and watching silly cartoons, no Daddy laughing warmly as his baby giggled. There was no Jared; no Daddy. This wasn’t the home Jensen knew, the one that made him feel safe, loved and cherished. This house scared him, making him feel alone and lost. 

Jensen sat in his nursery and sucked his thumb, clinging tightly to his teddy bear. He wanted his daddy; he missed him so much and his heart hurt with such an agonizing sorrow that it felt as if a huge hole had been punched through his chest. As tears filled Jensen’s eyes, he sobbed with heartbroken cries as he clutched his stuffed best friend to his chest. 

Daddy’s precious and gentle dogs tried to comfort him: Sadie, licking away tears; Harley, snuggling against him, both pups being there for him when he needed a friend more than ever before. Their affectionate devotion toward him made missing Daddy hurt that much more; they carried a distinct scent on their shiny, silky coats of their own doggie bubble bath, subtly reminding Jensen of whom he was aching for. 

Just a week ago, Jensen's treasured perfection of a life had been shattered. 

It was Christmas time in Texas and Jared had been hanging lights on top of the house. Jensen loved to see all the colorful hues splashed across the smooth surfaces, so Jared was on a mission to make their house the most vibrant and festive one on the block. Jensen would sit in the playpen, gurgling happily as he watched cartoons on the television screen; he enjoyed suckling on his Binky as the Coyote chased after the Road Runner. One moment all would be well then the next minute, Baby had heard a loud crash from outdoors. 

Spitting Binky out of his mouth, Jensen had yelled, “Daddy!”, but he hadn't gotten a response. He had remembered he wasn’t allowed to climb out of his playpen unless Daddy said it was “ok”, but he had gone against the rules. He had felt it in his gut—the sensation that something very bad had happened outside. 

Daddy had needed him. Climbing out of his playpen, he had quickly crawled over to the front door, straining to reach the knob. Jensen had managed to open the door, then glanced outside; his heart had immediately sunk with the sight of his daddy lying sprawled out on the ground, unconscious, the ladder having tipped over. Jared had fallen off the front porch roof.

Fear had begun to grip Jensen tight and he had crawled over to Daddy, the snow damping footie pajamas, the soaked cloth clinging to his knees. He sat on his diapered bottom, right near Daddy, sucking his thumb. Jared hadn't appeared to be bleeding, but he hadn't moved, either. Realizing Daddy was hurt—that Jared needed him—Jensen had started to act but stopped suddenly, unsure of what to do. 

Any inch he would move to break out of this normal routine of theirs was tantamount to severing the respect and trust so carefully built with Jared, and Jensen hadn't the wherewithal to even master the thought of what to do in a moment of this nature, when he was the sole person present to help when danger arose. 

He had been Jared’s “baby” for the past three years, and they both loved the arrangement. Jared was a wonderful “father” who doted on him, finding it more than fulfilling to care and tend to his baby; it had been bringing him nothing but pure happiness and joy. Jared could give Jensen all the love he could ever want or need, allowing Jensen to feel adored and cared for in a way that he never contemplated before. 

Jensen had been the oldest of his siblings, always the one to take care of others. All his life he had been looking after everyone else but himself, and, as he had matured, he had grown exhausted from always being the “older one”—the Adult. For a nice change of pace, Jensen had desired to be the “youngest”—the Baby, to be nurtured and given such affection, fussed about with numerous kisses and cuddling. Jensen had wanted, almost needed, to the one comforted, instead of being the one who gave comfort, over and over again. 

Jared had been raised the exact opposite; he was the youngest of his siblings, the one to always be fussed over every time he turned around, always cooed at, cuddled and babied, nonstop. As he matured, he had wished to be an adult, to be that special person who was responsible for one sweet soul, caring for somebody else and showing them the deep love and devotion he had been handed unconditionally all his life. 

Their separate upbringings had made them so perfect for one another—Jensen wanting to be the baby who was always cared for, and Jared wanting to be the daddy who was able to fuss over his darling son. The boys had settled into the relationship as Daddy and Baby, but before they even thought of enmeshing in a solid routine, they had decided to set some ground rules. There were two ways out of the contract: if Jensen ever wanted to put an end to their lifestyle, if he would outgrow the need for love and care from Jared, then all he had to say was “red”—his safe word; or he simply had to act like an adult, thus ending the contract. If ever he did any of those two things, all bets were off and he would no longer be Jared's baby. 

Not once over the years had Jensen ever felt the need to say his safe word or act like an adult—until now. Jared, his daddy and lover, and his best friend in the entire world, was hurt and needed him. Jensen knew, as agreed upon, that if he ever acted like an adult again, even for a short period of time, their contract would end. 

Jensen had sensed a certain grief and sorrow within his heart—he didn’t want the contract to end, he loved being Jared’s “baby” and he wanted to remain like that forever. He had the best “Daddy” in the whole world—an affectionate teddy-bear of a man who adored him and loved him like he was the most precious thing in the whole world.  
Jensen couldn’t allow himself to watch Jared suffer. 

Hardening his heart and drawing up the courage to act responsibly, like a mature adult—from what he used to remember doing in his prior life before meeting Jared, Jensen slowly had begun to climb to his feet. He had stumbled back inside, not self-assured to standing upright for too long. He had made it to the telephone, calling for an ambulance and, as he told the operator what had happened, a wave of anxiousness had settled in the pit of his stomach. 

He actually had sensed his tummy get upset, feeling dizzy as he had stood on two legs, the act of crawling around having been his only mode of moving for far too long. Jensen had spoken clear and succinctly, no baby talk passing his quivering lips, but his voice still soft, almost childlike in nature. 

He hadn't liked having been an adult, and being this role of “baby” had become something he had grown so accustomed to, he could only feel ill, and like he was speaking a foreign language; it was frightening and unnerving to keep up the pretense, a sensation that made him feel vulnerable and a little lost. A few moments later the ambulance had arrived. 

Jensen rushed outside and sat with Jared as the paramedics had come to aide. The paramedics, although there to help Jared, were somewhat cruel and unusually rude to Jensen, not fully understanding of the reasoning behind the crazy, baby-ish attire on the thirty-something-year old male; they had mocked him for those pathetic ducky footie pajamas, scoffing at him and basically simplifying him to a “freak”. 

They had added insult to injury by taunting him in a mimicry of Jensen's timid and soft baby-sounding voice. One had even laughed when he had begun to tear up, bottom lip quivering as big, thick single tears fell down his freckled cheeks; Jensen slipping in and out of two mind-sets, while clutching safely at his favorite stuffed animal. 

Jensen, having always wanted to be such a “good boy” for Daddy, hadn't the fortitude to defend himself against the crudeness; he had remained silent, a bit detached in his own world as he allowed the medical professional to help Jared, even as they still managed to mock him. Once they had loaded Jared into the ambulance, Jensen had made a move to follow, but they had put a harsh and rough arm-of-protection out to stop him in his pacing. 

“Sorry, no baby’s allowed,” the bigger and beefier of the duo had sneered. “You can try riding your tricycle to the hospital. He'll be at South Medical's emergency room.” The finality of the trauma had ended with the hard slam of the double doors in Jensen's face; Baby could only just stand there on the snow-covered street, clinging protectively to his plush best friend as the ambulance pulled away. 

Not knowing what else to do, Jensen had returned to the house. Feeling heartbroken and scared, so alone he ached, he had collapsed on the floor. He was laying on the cold, hard flooring, sobbing as he held his teddy bear. The dogs had been there in a heartbeat, snuggling up against Baby as he cried, trying to comfort him. 

Jensen had wished to go to the hospital and be with Daddy, but he hadn’t driven in years. He wasn’t too certain if he could recall exactly how to drive or even what type of car Jared owned to know if he could drive it. He had no other family to come by and take him; he’d had a falling out with them years ago, never speaking to them since that sad moment of loss. It had only been them—he and Jared—all the years. 

For a week, Jensen would remain at home, literally worrying himself sick. He had been absolutely terrified; he had been so lonely and feeling bereft at being abandoned by his own actions. His heart had begun to hurt so much that every breath he would take seemed to fill him with an overwhelming sadness. Jensen would have given anything to be able to lay wrapped within Daddy’s warm embrace, to be cuddled effortlessly, to feel safe and loved once again. 

He had put in random, haphazard calls to the hospital many times to get an update on Jared, each time he was given very little information, such as, ‘he’s being treated’, or ‘he’s stable’ and even ‘he’s awake but needs his rest, but we will call when he’s done resting.’ The nurses had been just as rude as the paramedics, acting as if they shouldn't care that Jensen was scared and worried. 

It had hurt to be talked to as if he were an invisible, a bit of insignificant nothing in Jared's adult-sized world. What had agonized him the most was that Jensen had known his relationship with Jared was pretty much conclusively over; Jensen had taken that risk of acting like an adult and the rules had been simplistically clear. The contract had been breached, broken irrevocably. 

Jensen had decided the only thing to do was to pack his meager belongings, assuming that once Jared would return home, it should be straightforward that he would have to leave and end their relationship, for good. There was no point in being Jared's “baby”, if the contract was null-and-void. Jensen had known he should've been packed and gone once “Daddy” came back, but he couldn’t bring himself to exit without knowing if Jared was all right. 

For that week, Jensen had drifted through the motions. He barely had eaten a thing, hardly slept—too many dreams of what life would be like once back to being an adult, himself, no longer able to see or be with Jared. 

Desperately, he had made frugal attempts to be an adult, doing those normal everyday things he tried remembering of his own days or scrounging around memories of what Jared had been doing while they had been together: like making his own dinner or doing the laundry, to take care of the grocery shopping, but he couldn’t bring himself to do much of anything. 

Doing adult activities had been extremely off-putting; it had felt wrong, making him dry sob, but shed lone, single tears of mild shame and total embarrassment at how dependent he had become on one sole person. Jensen wasn’t supposed to do that stuff, Daddy was. 

Jared had always taken care of the adult responsibilities; he had always cared for Baby in every way, so that he didn’t have to worry about a thing, so Jensen could be a forever-child, endlessly young at heart. Jensen had to forced himself to wear adult cloths, boxers and one of Jared’s hoodies, but he didn’t like them at all; they were itchy and uncomfortable. Baby wanted those soft-and-comfy footie pajamas he had come to love. 

As the days passed, Jensen had become filled with an impending sensation of dread—what if Daddy simply never came back? That thought alone had been maddeningly crippling and put a fright in him no Boogie-monster ever had, and it had caused Jensen to secretly cry sob like the natural-born baby he so desperately wanted to remain being. 

When Jared could finally return home at the end of the week, he was in a mild state of hysteria. He had wanted, desperately, to claim he had to leave to take care of his beloved “baby boy”, because he was extremely worried about Jensen, but he had known the “real world” wouldn't understand why a thirty-something year old man saw himself as another man's “child”. 

The damn hospital had kept him for observation, way longer than necessary, even when all his tests showed that he healthy and well. They kept insisting he had to stay to rest, not letting him call Jensen even once. Their bedside manner was a cruel joke, if ever there was one. 

Jared ran into the house, yelling at the top of his lungs. “Jensen?! Baby, where are you!” The first place he looked was in his bedroom, knowing that sometimes when Jensen had a tummy ache and needed comfort, he would lay on the big boy bed, crawling underneath the covers to cuddle with Daddy, enjoying the soothing feel of huge warm palms rubbing his slightly rounded belly. To Jared’s shock, Baby wasn't there. He called out again, but there was no answer. 

God please let him be alright, Jared prayed. He ran through the house as fast as he could, calling for Jensen. 

Prior to Jared entering his own home, the dogs had been in the nursery with Jensen, comforting in the intense distress of grief and loss. Hearing their Master, they began to bark and yowl, running toward Jared, then sensing the fear and tension wafting in the room, they tried to lead Jared to Jensen. Jared followed, rushing into the room, stopping dead in his tracks once he saw Jensen. Baby had been sobbing uncontrollably for long enough; now there were just soft wails and tiny puffs of whimpering as he lay on the floor, clutching at the larger stuffed animal, that sweet angelic face broken and twisted in sadness. 

Jared's heart began to shatter at the sight of his baby; unable to stand it any longer, he went to Jensen, dropping to his knees. “Jensen…sweetheart?” He reached out to softly palm Jensen's puffy reddened cheek, his thumb brushing away the severe wetness coating the delicate skin. Baby looked up with tear-filled, blotchy eyes, his bottom lip quivering, and, in seconds, Jensen was back to crying in earnest and reaching out for Daddy, begging Jared to hold him. 

“Oh, my sweet boy, come here.” Jared scooped his baby up in his arms, cradling him to his chest; Jensen sobbed as he pressed his face to his daddy’s chest and clung tight to Jared. Baby curled up in Daddy's arms, shivering as he attempted to burrow into that familiar warmth. Daddy felt so good, made him feel safe for the first time that week, and Jensen snuggled closer as he cried with broken hiccups. 

Jared felt the billow of tears fill his eyes and he didn’t bother to holding them back. They fell as he soothed Jensen, rocking him in his arms as he cuddled him. “I got you, sweetie. It’s okay. Daddy’s here now. You're safe, baby.” He pressed a tender kiss to Jensen's temple, rubbing over his back, wrapping him in the persistent warmth and unconditional love of his embrace. Jensen whimpered, and Jared felt a spark of fear. 

“Are you hurt, baby? Are you okay? Here, let me look at you.” Jared tried to pull Jensen away from him, so he could judge his condition, but Baby clung to him tighter, crying even harder, begging Jared not to let go. Jensen's arms clenched with a desperate grip, making frantic fist-grabs in Jared’s shirt. 

Jared pried Jensen’s fingers loose, but the wailing continued and he huddled closer, holding on as if he'd fall of the edge of a cliff, uncontrollably letting his emotions vent as he hung on for dear life. “P-please, D-daddy,” Jensen cried out in desperation. His voice was hoarse and pitiful, pleading. “Please, don’t leave me, Daddy. P-please, I’ll be a good boy, don’t send me away. Please don’t leave me. Please, Daddy.”

Jared was utterly stunned, shocked to quiet and stillness; how could his sweet baby boy ever think he would be sent away? He loved him with all of his heart, cherishing Jensen to his very soul. “Sweetie, what are you talking about? I love you, so, so very much. Why would you think such a thing?” He hugged Baby tighter, cuddling him close to his warm body. 

Speaking with such a whispery hush that Jared had to lean down to hear, Jensen licked his lips to begin with stuttering false starts, “I-I-I broke the rules. I-I-I’m not you’re…” He paused, feeling the words rest heavy on his heart, ripping his insides to shreds. Dear god, but it hurt so much. “I-I-I-I’m not your b-b-baby anym-m-more.” He sobbed, turning his face away in the heated neck, the force of his shattered cries enough to shake both his and Jared’s body. 

He latched on with a grip of fear, clutching to keep those last few moments he had with his daddy. Jensen had never wanted to ever allow Jared to let go; he would continue to want, desperately need, to be held, cherished and treasured, and loved and adored, to be safe as he was cradled in those warm, strong arms. 

The heartbroken words made Jared pull him closer, still, holding in a tight bear-hug. Jared couldn’t believe that his beloved baby boy was actually worried that their life together was over; Jensen had practically saved his life and, now, here he was thinking that their relationship was over and done with, that he wasn’t wanted or loved anymore. To hell with the contract. It was clear Jensen needed him and Jared was not going to let him go, ever. He loved him way too much to ever allow Jensen to slip through his fingers. 

“Jensen, my sweet, sweet baby boy, please—please, look at me.” Jared spoke very soft and sweet, urging his dearest love to look straight into his eyes. 

Baby timidly looked up, tears building, then falling without a care, gazing at Daddy with pleading eyes. 

“You are my baby, hear me? Mine...and I love you. I love you with every single breath I take. You are my entire world...mine, to love and cuddle, and care for.” Jared leaned in to kiss and nuzzle the soft cute chubby freckled cheeks, giving Jensen a deep, tender-loving smile. 

He drew back to bring out a curled index finger to soothe and brush over the flushed skin, watching long wet lashes flutter and flicker as wide green eyes stared in fascination at his effortless admission. “You make me so happy...and, you bring me such joy to my life, so much love that some days I feel my chest will burst. I would be lost without you.” Jared made sure to emphasize the “you” in the equation. “I love you, Jensen. I will never-ever send you away—no, not ever.” He bent low to nuzzle the tip of his nose over the slightly moist heated skin on Jensen's face, feeling familiar smoothness he'd come to love. 

“You promise, Daddy?” Jensen asked meekly, even as a tiny, weak smile began to form on quivering lips. 

Jared nodded, grinning with a warm dimpled grin filled with such affection, and a hidden intensity that knew no bounds. “I promise, Baby.” 

There was such an incredible amount of love and fondness in those tender words that Jensen began to cry once again, but this time the tears were with such joy and relief. “I love you, Daddy!” Securing arms around the broad shoulders, as he hugged Jared, a glow of pure happiness filled him as Jared returned the embrace, making him feel secure and protected. 

Daddy was snuggling with him, kissing his neck, whispering reassurances, letting him know he was still very much wanted and purely loved. All the fear, worry, and dread left Jensen; he felt nothing but cherished and adored, and so well-loved in Daddy's arms.  
As they remained encapsulated in one another's arms, there was one small moment of a slip-up, of Jared allowing a mere moment of respite where the “adults” broke free, no “baby” or “Daddy” existed, only Jared and Jensen. 

It was when Jared rubbed nonsense circles on Jensen's back, allowing his own tears to fall, a mixture of his own joy and grief at what he must have put Jensen through, and how he couldn't leave to get to him, to help or soothe in time before Jensen must have freaked out. 

His sweet baby boy was nestled back in his arms, both of their fears and worries soothed, both of them right where they needed to be. Jared could feel a second or two of Jensen's own hands soothing and patting him over his own back and across his shoulder blades—a moment of “Jensen” returning the calming effect he'd always gotten from Jared. 

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Jared didn’t want to let his baby go but he needed to retake his role and care for Jensen, to sooth him even more and show him just how much he was loved. “Hey, honey, will you let Daddy take care of you? I want to give my sweet baby boy a warm bath, then give him a nice yummy bottle...followed by, our favorite pastime of cuddling in bed together. I've missed holding my precious one in my arms while we sleep.” 

Jensen completely melted right into Jared’s arms, letting himself become the “baby” he had been, his heart filling with pure fondness for his daddy. He went to properly suck on his thumb, letting his head rest on Jared’s shoulder as he was deftly swept into Daddy's arms. His legs locked about Jared's waist as he snuggled into the warmth of that never-ending embrace as Jared took him into the bedroom. Jared placed Jensen on the bed and the dogs snuggled with him while he ran a warm bath; Jared added extra bubbles, then put in a few bath toys, as well, making sure to include Jensen's favored yellow ducky. 

After getting Jensen undressed out of his onesie and diaper, Jared put him into the bath. He laughed when Jensen let out a high-pitched giggle of elation, the bubbles tickling the baby’s tummy. Jared poured a generous portion of shower gel into the washcloth and soaped Jensen up, smoothing the cloth over freckled shoulders and down the back, massaging over bare skin. 

As Jared washed Baby, he made sure there was time for sweet kisses and funny faces, making Jensen laugh with joy and smile brightly, a sight that always made Jared light up like fireworks on the fourth of July. It felt so good to be home with those he loved and to care for Jensen, to give him the love he deserved. 

When bath time was over, Jared rinsed Jensen off, picking him up to wrap in a warm fluffy towel. Jared blew raspberries kisses on the red-flushed cheek, and Jensen giggled, blushing bashfully. “I love you, Jensen.” 

“My daddy,” Jensen whispered, adoringly. “I love you, too.” Baby hugged Daddy, feeling snug and safe, warm and protected in such big, strong arms. 

Giving Jensen a kiss, Jared carried him into the nursery, gently laying him down onto the changing table. He dried Baby off then gathered a fresh diaper and some talcum powder. He powered Jensen’s cute freckled bare bottom, and fastened the cloth diaper in place. 

“Which pajamas do you want tonight, little one?” Jared asked as he pulled out two sets of onesies. “The ducky or the foggy?” 

Jensen sucked his thumb and pointed to the froggy set; Jared dressed him, then let Jensen snuggle with the dogs on the bed while he warmed a bottle on the stove-top. Jensen happily snuggled with Harley and Sadie, sucking on his pacifier, the familiar motion calming and soothing as rubberized nipple bounced between his lips. The dogs gave him puppy kisses as he made the loud sucking noises, making him giggle around the pacifier in his mouth. 

With the bottle in hand, Jared returned to the bedroom, his heart soaring with love at the sight of his baby. Jensen was curling up against Harley and Sadie, snuggling between them, and he was passively content with his froggy pacifier, his teddy bear clutched to his chest, looking so adorable and breathlessly beautiful. Jared loved Jensen with all of his heart; he felt so blessed to have Jensen in his life, his life content and happy, and so joyful. 

Jared gave Jensen his bottle, holding him as he suckled the little nub. “That’s my good boy. Love you so much, baby,” he tenderly cooed. He reached out to rub the rounded belly, watching as Jensen contentedly enjoyed the yummy warm milk; Baby’s eyes were closing as he relaxed, laying in Daddy's arms. Jared held his baby and cooed over him, making sure Jensen was swaddled within his blue cotton blanket so he was snuggly-warm in their bed. Jared remembered that Jensen loved the Itsy-Bitsy Spider song so he sang as Baby drank from the bottle. 

“The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout... down came the rain and washed the spider out.” As he sang, Jared pressed his fingertips together, moving them upward to illustrate the spider climbing up the spout. Jensen giggled around the nipple in his mouth, loving the sounds of Daddy's harmonizing voice. 

Grinning, Jared finished the song, singing softly to his beautiful baby. “Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again.” Jensen burst out in a mad-rush of soft chuckling, clapping his hands, clearly loving the song. 

He dribbled a little of the milk on his pajamas but that was okay; Jared used the bib cloths to wipe at his mouth. Jared picked another one of Jensen’s favorite songs, and sang to his baby until he finally fell asleep. Setting the bottle aside, Jared cuddled Jensen in his arms, rocking him against his chest in a soothing manner, pressing a kiss to his baby’s forehead. 

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared cooed with a tender whisper for Baby's ears alone. “I’ll always love you, my precious little one.” 

Instinctively, Jensen burrowed nearer to Daddy and continued to gently slumber, lost in the realm of peaceful dreams, sensations of scattering emotions making him feel deeply loved and cherished in the warmth of Jared’s adoring embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: My amazing and wonderful friend, xdarlingnickyx
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/69733.html?thread=23320421#t23320421)


End file.
